dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 3
'Summary' Rapper and Rei have to make their way through the dark cave and avoid traps along the way. 'Characters' *Rapper *Rei *Natives *Spiders 'Transcript' (Rapper and Rei were moving through the cave in total darkness) Rapper: Slowly, and steady... Rei: Hey, you gotta flashlight? Rapper: Uhh, let me check. (Rapper pulls a flashlight out) Rapper: Oh fucking lucky us! Let me find the switch... (Rei suddenly starts laughing) Rapper: What is there to be funny about?! Rei: Stop tickling my feet, jackass! Rapper: What the fuck?! Do I look like a fucking child to you?! I'm not tickling you! Rei: Then...what is... Rapper: Hold on.. I think I got it. (Rapper turns the flashlight on and shows a lot of spiders on the ground. Both scream, then cuts to the two running away from the horde of spiders.) Rapper: See?! I fucking told you it wasn't me! Rei: (panicking) Eww! Eww! Eww! Eww! (Rapper lights a stick and throws it back at the spiders, scaring them. Rei takes an opportunity to try squishing a spider, but as soon as she does it, all the other spiders get onto her, knocking her over. Rei screams loud enough for Rapper to notice) Rapper: OH SHIT! REI!! (Rapper sets fire to the spiders, scaring them off, he grabs Rei's hand and runs out of the section with Rei.) Rapper: (pants) Holy shit, you okay? Rei: (shaking) Y-Y-Yess... Rapper: (hugs her) Shh, it's okay. It's all over now. (Rei cries on Rapper's shoulder) Rei THAT WAS SCARYYYY! Rapper: (sighs) Rei, I totally understand if you don't want to help anymore. I'll take you home. Rei: (sniffs) No way! If Katorou and the others see that I went back because I was a scaredy cat, they'll probably laugh at me! I can NOT let that happen! Rapper: Okay, okay... You can stay here with me... I'll make sure your safe.. Rei: ...Okay. (They continue as they notice a hallway) Rapper: I know this, if we start walking the walls will crush us... So I suggest we move fast. Rei: Alright. (They start running as the walls close in on them. Rei trips over) Rei: HELP! Rapper: REI! (Rapper throws Rei out of the hallway as he leaps right out just as it crushes Rapper.) Rapper: Whoa, shit that was close... Rei: Yeah really. Rapper: (notices a walkway) Oh shit, I know this one.. make one wrong step and those spears will shoot at us. Rei: ...Crap. (Rapper starts taking right steps on the path.) Rapper: Easy... Careful... (Rapper makes it safely.) Rapper: Okay Rei! Do it the way I did it! Rei: Okay. (starts slowly taking his steps) Rapper: That's it... just a little more... Rei: (whispering to herself in Japanese) Steady...steady... (Rei makes it to Rapper.) Rei: Ah! Made it! Rapper: Phew! Thank god. (They soon make it to the main area) Rapper: Look! We're almost there! Rei: Oh thank God! (Natives block their path.) Rapper: Oh come on! Natives: Prove us your skill if you want to pass! Rei: (unimpressed) Of course you want us to do that shit. (The Natives throw their spears at Rei in anger, Rapper knocks the spears right back at them.) Natives: Oh shitake! (dodges the spears) Rapper: Time for a fight, Rei let me handle these douches. Rei: Alrighty. (Rapper charges at the Natives, who throw their spears at Rapper as he jumps on them one by one, even karate kicking one right back at the Native, going right through his head.) Native 2: (long gasp) You kill one of our natvies! You monster! Rapper: Hey, I showed you my skills, now let me and Rei pass. Native 2: No, because you killed our brother! Now we kill YOU! (charges at Rapper) Rapper: Predictable. (places a hand on the Native's head to stop him from running) Native 2: Hey! Stop zhat! (Rapper shows a troll face) Native 3: (behind Rapper about to stab him) Die you. (Rapper kicks him in the balls without even looking.) Native 3: Noo! You didn't even look! (Rapper grabs him from behind and slams him onto the other native.) Native 2: (coughs) You have skill, young one! Native 3: Yah, proceed. (Rapper walks in with Rei.) Rapper: That was cool! Wasn't that awesome Rei? Rei: Fuck yeah! (They move into a large area with nothing in it.) Rapper: What? This doesn't look right... I'm sure this is the right cave. Rei: We couldn't have gone the wrong way, did we? Rapper: (reads the map) No, I'm sure this is right! Maps are usually right! Rei: So, why isn't anything here? Rapper: I think this is a- (All doors close) Rapper: TRAP! Rei: CRAP! Rapper: (laughs) That rhymed. (Ninjas come from the ceiling and surround the two.) Rei: You've gotta be fucking kidding me! (Death appears in a blink of an eye.) Death: Well, if it isn't little Crapper and his cutie wittle girlfweind. (laughs) Rapper; Hey! Rei: What the fuck?! Rapper: Okay enough bullshit! You know why we're here Death. Death: (laughs) To be painfully tortured by the horrors of this cave? Rapper: Your jokes fucking suck. Death: Okay, time to have some fun! NINJAS! ELIMINATE THEM! (The Ninjas charge at the two.) (Episode Ends) 'Poll' What do you think about Episode 3? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Rapper and the Grey Days Episodes Category:June Releases